Lo que uno Interpreta
by Kiryuu Mayuki
Summary: Las cosas que uno puede interpreta si oye detras de una puerta, Linder y Geovanni lo saben


Atención: este fic es mi creación, pero no así sus personajes ni death note…(si lo fuese Misa-Misa hubiera muerto el mismo capitulo que apareció XD) este fic va dedicado a mi amiguis TE QUEYO!

_**Lo que uno interpreta**_

En cierta institución de investigación de un lugar de Tokio un muchacho de unos veinte años caminaba tranquilo por los pasillos pero escucho algo que lo dejo patitieso.

-No puedo creer que te haya hecho caso de hacerlo aquí-decía una voz muy enojada.

-Por favor Mello solo fue una vez además no te veía tan enojado es mas se te veía muy contento-decía otra voz masculina con voz burlona pero recibió un coscorrón en la cabeza.

-No seas ridículo-dijo el chico enojado.

El pelinegro de nombre Giovanni escuchaba con total atención lo que los dos tipos estaban discutiendo con la cara roja.

-¿Qué es o que estas haciendo Giovanni?-pregunto una voz femenina.

-Shh Linder algo esta pasando con Matt y Mello allí adentro-dijo señalando en voz muy baja.

-A ver muévete yo también quiero oír esto-dijo la chica emocionada apoyando también la oreja.

-Mira ahora ni me puedo mover demonios es todo por tu culpa al mínimo movimiento de mi cuerpo ya me mata la espalda baja, estúpido…no entiendo por que diablos te deje que continuaras-decía el rubio al suspirando profundo.

-Pues yo tampoco estoy tan cómodo…aunque la vista no es nada mala-decía lujurioso.

Los compañeros del otro lado de la puerta escuchaban demasiado atentos a lo que estaba pasando.

-Matt-san no puedo creer que estés en esta situación con Mello-kun en un cuarto de la oficina-decía rojo el chico.

-Pues créelo aunque no me sorprende.

-Pero tener "esas cosas" en la oficina no es seguro alguien te puede ver.

-Si claro y lo que pasó con Near-kun el mes pasado que se quedaron solos-decía la chica molestándolo sonriendo pícaramente.

-E…es diferente al menos estábamos solos…. (Cayendo al suelo con líneas de culpa y esa aura lila) no puedo creer que mantenga una relación con un niño-decía el chico en voz baja.

-Shh después te quejaras de lo que eres un lolicon (1)-decía la chica callándole.

El la habitación.

-Estoy tocando algo blandito.

-Es mi trasero idiota!-dijo el rubio ya muy molesto.

-Perdón, perdón Mello-decía un pelirrojo asustado

El las afueras un niño de cabellos blanco caminaba con sus muletas muy tranquilo pero vio algo raro.

-Y Near-kun se enoja así cuando pasa esto?

-Pues si un poquito pero se avergüenza más-dijo el azabache con la mirada perdida en sus recuerdos pervertidos hasta que algo lo espanto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí chicos?...esos gritos son de Matt y Mello ¿Por qué no han entrado si se están matando?-pregunto el chico con su típico tono serio.

-*Es muy inocente*-pensaron a la vez los mayores.

El menor era paciente para atrapar asesinos pero no para detener masacres entre compañeros así que rápidamente puso su manita en el picaporte.

-NO NEAR NO LA ABRAS!-gritaron los mayores, lo que vieron estaba fuera de la perspectiva temida.

Ante los ojos de los tres vieron a un rubio con las piernas abiertas y las manos sobre el piso como soporte y a un pelirrojo con una pierna parada otra debajo de la nuca de Mello, desde el pecho hasta la cabeza debajo de las piernas de este y una mano debajo del trasero del rubio malhumorado.

Una alfombra de plástico con lunares de colores.

Un cartón con dibujos y una ruleta con dibujos de manos y pies.

Eso solo significaba algo.

Twister.

-*Era twister?!*pensaron los mayores.

-Lo siento Near quería jugar twister en la oficina como para matar el tiempo ya que había hecho todos mis reportes con Mello-decía el chico aun enredado pero con ojitos tristes.

-Yo… también perdón creo que también quería matar el tiempo-dijo Mello resignado. Ambos viendo la cara seria del niño, pero parecía no estar molesto

-Matt -dijo el menor.

-¿Si?-decía con miedo.

-Baja tu pierna e intenta salir de la piernas de Mello.

Ambos se sorprendieron al escuchar esas palabras, al parecer el niño no estaba molesto, y como estarlo. El niño quería reír un poco y ver a sus amigos en esa situación era algo divertida.

En tan solo 5 minutos se desenredaron los amigos del menor.

-Eh Near-dijo la chica.

-No importa, pero si ustedes no se hubieran quedado estáticos escuchando los gritos esto se hubiera solucionado mas rápido….(suspiro) vayan a sus puestos por favor-finalizo el menor marchándose con sus ayudantes detrás.

-Fue mas fácil de lo que imagine-dijo Matt-Lo que nos tomo 1 hora el lo hizo en 5 minutos.

-Todo varia de la perspectiva… ¿Qué crees que pensaban Giovanni y Linder escuchando atrás?-pensaba el menor saliendo del cuarto.

-Pues seguramente lo que hacemos en las noches los fines de semana-dijo atrevido el chico para ver un aura furiosa de un rubio.

-C…cállate-dijo rojo y molesto y así que se adelanto.

-Espera Mello no te enojes, si sabe que es verdad espera MELLO!-decía el pelirrojo corriendo apurado donde su amante.

-No me molestes Ma….-el rubio fue detenido rápidamente por el pelirrojo y este le planto un beso.

-Perdón ¿Siii?-dijo el chico adicto al cigarro con las manos juntas y guiñándole el ojo.

-Tch esta bien…pero tendrás que compensarme por disculparte tan rápido-dijo el chico enojado pero con un leve sonrojo.

-Bien lo haremos esta noche sin parar-dijo abrazándolo efusivamente.

-IDIOTA NO ESA CLASE DE COMPENSACION!-grito el chico rojo como un tomate.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

-*Lo que me extraña es que Matt sabe este juego bien…ago me dice que no se quería desenredar de Mello*-peso el niño…pero como algo pasajero y continuo con su trabajo.

_A veces lo que uno interpreta puede llevar a pensar mal o no…pero en este caso pensaron mal…_

_**The end**_

(1)Lolicon: Sujeto que siempre atracción física y sexual hacia un niño o niña


End file.
